1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and, in particular, to a projectile game apparatus and method of playing a game using the same in which differing point values may be ascribed to the game activity depending on the skill of the player.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Various games have been heretofore developed in which a game projectile is projected toward an object with a point value being ascribed to the resulting proximity of the game projectile to the object. For example, in the classic game of horseshoes, a player projects a U-shaped game projectile toward a vertical post. Differing point values are ascribed depending on whether the horseshoe surrounds the post or whether the inner surface of the horseshoe touches the post. However, in the classic game of horseshoes, the horseshoe only defines a single opening and a single area which may receive the post.
In addition to the classic game of horseshoes, other games have been developed which involve a player's projecting a game projectile toward a post or scoring structure. For example, Adams (Des. U.S. Pat. No. 86,950) relates to a scoring disc for a ring and horseshoe game. The scoring disc is generally circular and includes an internal ring and an area which is defined by extended legs. However, Adams does not disclose the provision of a game projectile having two open ends of differing sizes.
Koches (Des. U.S. Pat. No. 152,984) relates to a combined quoit and horseshoe pitching device. The apparatus disclosed in Koches comprises a #-shaped device. Scoring is determined depending on whether the post is within one of the four regions defined between the legs of the device or within the central ring thereof. However, the distances between each of the respective pairs of legs of the device shown in Koches are identical.
Lee (U.S. Pat. No. 1,097,035) relates to an indoor game device having a game projectile which is projected toward a vertical post. The device disclosed in Lee includes first and second open ends of identical dimensions and a central internal bounded area. Similarly, Wittmaak (U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,643) discloses a disc-like game projectile having four peripheral openings and a central open area. However, the peripheral openings are all of identical dimensions.
The subject invention is directed toward an improved game which requires a heightened degree of skill to more quickly amass scoring points.